


Дело семейное

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Discussion of Gender, Gen, Heavy Conversation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), discussion of incest, discussion of sexuality, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Когда Дирк узнаёт, что всё это время у него брат, в его голове зарождаются разнообразные мысли. Он, Роуз и Дейв на удивление честно обсуждают сексуальность, гендер и инцест; им тяжело представить, что быть только семьёй может быть достаточно.[Тяжёлые темы. Не читайте фанфик, если они вызывают у вас дискомфорт]
Kudos: 2





	Дело семейное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping It In The Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232328) by [Laurasauras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras). 



знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]  начал доставать тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]   
ЗТ: У меня есть брат.   
ТТ: Я слышала.   
ЗТ: У меня есть брат.   
ТТ: Пожалуйста, Дирк, не заставляй меня читать этот тавтологический кошмар.   
ТТ: Мы знаем. Весь мир знает.   
ТТ: Это и правда большие новости, но мне бы не хотелось выслушивать от тебя то же самое, что я уже слышала от остальных наших родственников.   
ТТ: Мать передаёт тебе привет, к слову.   
ЗТ: У меня есть брат.   
ТТ: Я выколю тебе глаза спицами.   
ЗТ: Не то чтобы я не знал, как себя ведёт Бро.   
ЗТ: Или как он себя ведёт, если верить другим.   
ТТ: Таблоиды заработали на моём дяде уже приличную сумму.   
ЗТ: Я не знаю, что я чувствую.   
ТТ: Поверить не могу.   
ЗТ: Я пытался описать, что же я, блядь, чувствую.   
ТТ: Всё ещё не могу поверить. Мне может не хватить дыхания, если ты и дальше заставишь меня столько ахать.   
ЗТ: Любая попытка описать их превращает мой мозг в блендер, пытающийся измельчить несколько запчастей, которые с отвратительным звуком сталкиваются с лопастями.   
ТТ: Большое спасибо. Я уже подумывала заблокировать тебя, такой ты был скучный. Но ты идёшь на поправку.   
ЗТ: Прошу прощения, что тебе пришлось ждать целых полторы минуты.   
ТТ: Тебе и не нужно ничего делать с этим, Дирк.   
ЗТ: У меня есть брат.   
ТТ: Кнопка блокировки так и манит...   
ЗТ: У тебя есть кузен.   
ТТ: Я знаю. И мне всё равно.   
ЗТ: Как тебе может быть всё равно!   
ТТ: Судя по всему, вся моя семья напилась соком беспокойства. Я попробовала налить и себе стакан, но упаковка была пуста.   
ТТ: Я даже перевернула её и постучала по донышку.   
ТТ: Пуста как чрево моей матери.   
ЗТ: Даже если вы не родные, он всё ещё твой кузен.   
ТТ: Я никогда этого и не отрицала.   
ТТ: Я точно также отношусь и к тебе.   
ЗТ: Я вижу тебя насквозь.   
ТТ: И правда. Кстати.   
ТТ: Он же красивый, не думаешь?   
ЗТ: Он мой брат!   
ТТ: Аргх, ты опять за старое.   
ТТ: Я не спросила, горячий ли он.   
ТТ: Красота не обязательно является индикатором сексуальной привлекательности. Но вот твоя реакция...   
ЗТ: Ты ужасна. Почему я до сих пор с тобой говорю?   
ТТ: Никто другой не справился бы лучше с ролью губки для твоих запретных мыслей.   
ТТ: Потому что они все уже зарождались в моей голове, но с лучшими сюжетами.   
ТТ: Ты ни разу в жизни не удивлял меня.   
ЗТ: Хорошо! Да, он симпатичный! Да, он симпатичен мне! Мой брат горячий, и я говорю это совершенно субъективно! Так что мне, блядь, с этим делать?   
ТТ: Аргх 2х комбо.   
ТТ: До мыслей других мне сначала нужно добраться. Ты же с самого начала представляешь мне их всех, чтобы унизить себя. Это совсем не интересно.   
ЗТ: Прекрати вести себя как садистка хоть на тридцать секунд и помоги мне.   
ЗТ: Неужели родители никогда не любили меня?   
ТТ: И ты сам отменно справляешься с собственным психоанализом. Для чего же здесь я, если не чтобы просто шутить, мило улыбаться и предоставлять тебе окно досталога, куда ты мог бы излить все свои чувства?   
ЗТ: Потому что он не просто симпатичный парень. Он ещё и мой симпатичный брат.   
ТТ: Чудесным образом разговор снова стал интересным.   
ЗТ: И что это говорит обо мне?   
ТТ: Ну, если рассматривать эту проблему с психологической точки зрения...   
ЗТ: Твоя любимая фраза.   
ТТ: Тише.   
ТТ: Членны семьи, которые были разделены в раннем детстве, до смешного часто испытывают друг к другу романтические чувства.   
ЗТ: Почему?   
ТТ: Варианты ответа:   
ТТ: Табуированность.   
ТТ: Похожая, но немного отличная внешность, является синоним привлекательности.   
ТТ: Похожий характер, вызванный генетическим сходством, который приводит к быстрому возникновению связи, которую тяжело установить с незнакомцами.   
ТТ: Обычно человек, с которым ты встречаешься, имеет настолько же сильное нетерпение и желание развить сильные (хоть и семейные) отношения, а значит, он не будет с тобой таким же зажатым как чужой тебе человек.   
ТТ: Также проводилось несколько исследований про влияние на отношения запахов и подобных вещей, но эту отговорку ты пока использовать не можешь, не так ли?   
ЗТ: Нет, я ещё не встречался с ним лично.   
ТТ: Интересно, смогу ли я всё организовать так, чтобы я тоже была рядом.   
ЗТ: Твоё присутствие поможет мне успокоиться.   
ТТ: Не оставляй меня только с этими двумя выборами, я не собираюсь ни искренне тебя поддерживать, ни оскорблять.   
ЗТ: Ты никогда не думала, почему инцест - это плохо?   
ТТ: Это вопрос с подвохом?   
ЗТ: Нет.   
ТТ: Тогда да. В конце концов, я - не тот тип людей, что принимает определение чего-то как “хорошего” или “плохого” на чистую веру.   
ТТ: Общество уже достаточно непоследовательно решает, когда инцест - это “плохо”.   
ЗТ: И что ты думаешь?   
ТТ: Размножение между родственниками может привести к заметным и предотвратимым дефектам у детей.   
ТТ: Но если не считать этого, он настолько ассоциируется с абьюзивным поведением, что слово “инцест” стало синонимом педофилии.   
ТТ: У кого-то из партнёров практически всегда будет больше власти над другим, а легко начать и закончить отношения внутри семьи невозможно.   
ТТ: К тому же, он ассоциируется с грязью, присущей низшим классам. Ты сам понимаешь, что все бедные люди ведут себя как животные.   
ЗТ: Я проигнорирую последнюю фразу, потому что не хочу сейчас в это вадаваться.  
ЗТ: Так если он не приводит к деторождению и абьюзу, то он не “плохой”?   
ТТ: Я этого не говорила.   
ТТ: Просто перечислила его самые базовые проблемы.   
ТТ: Даже если мы технически не связаны родственными связями, и мы одинаково хорошо овладели искусством разочарования нашей матери, для нас всё ещё будет “неправильно” вступить в инцестные отношения.   
ЗТ: Я интуитивно соглашусь. Но это не всегда было так, да?   
ТТ: Да.   
ЗТ: Ты никогда об этом не задумывалась?   
ЗТ: О том, как люди сексуализировали нас, когда мы были детьми, потому что мы были похожи друг на друга, и были даже рады, когда узнавали, что мы родственники?   
ТТ: Иногда я спрашиваю себя, специально ли мать выбрала ребёнка, который мог бы сойти за моего родного брата.   
ТТ: Возвращаясь к остальным. Это стало проходить всё меньше после того, как я начал переход, но вот когда мы были детьми...   
ЗТ: Чёрт, я помню, что нам тогда было лет десять.   
ТТ: Да, то же самое происходило с нашими родителями.   
ТТ: Сколько я себя помню, мужчины всегда отдавали комплименты моей матери, говоря, что она выглядит как моя сестра.   
ТТ: И это касалось не только неё. Доставалось и мне.   
ТТ: Как будто бы они говорили, что были бы непротив получить “двух по цене одной”.   
ЗТ: Такое было и со мной и Бро.   
ТТ: Естественно.   
ТТ: Но хотя бы ты можешь оправдать это тем, что твоя жизнь более публична.   
ЗТ: Мне не нравится это оправдание.   
ТТ: То есть, если думать о мировой популяции в процентах, ты можешь ожидать, что тебя увидят самые разные люди.   
ТТ: В то время как процент людей, которые думают, что секс с матерью и дочерью - социально приемлемая активность либо настораживающе выше, чем хотело бы считать наше общество, или я и моя мать посещают те же бары, что и это меньшинство.   
ЗТ: Вау, спасибо за такой мрачный взгляд на общество.   
ТТ: Всегда пожалуйста.   
ТТ: Но возвращаясь к нравственной стороне инцеста...   
ЗТ: Мы пока что даже не приближаемся к топу десяти самых странных наших разговоров.   
ТТ: Ты прав, в нём слишком много логики.   
ТТ: Почему бы тебе не рассказать, что именно привлекает тебя в Дэвиде Младшем?   
ЗТ: Дейве.   
ТТ: Как скажешь.   
ЗТ: Не зови его младшим.   
ТТ: Ничего не могу обещать.   
ЗТ: Смотри, я же не присылаю ему в три ночи сообщения с содержанием вроде “как делишки?”.   
ЗТ: Или любые сообщения в принципе.   
ТТ: ^   
ЗТ: Заткнись.   
ЗТ: Вот бы он был рядом, когда я рос.   
ТТ: Я была рядом.   
ЗТ: ^   
ТТ: Заткнись.   
ЗТ: Не была. Мы жили достаточно далеко друг от друга.   
ТТ: Я и не заметила.   
ЗТ: Я был один, и со мной происходило много дерьма, потому что я не знал, кем я был.   
ЗТ: Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы у меня был брат.   
ЗТ: Думаю, я проецировал на этого воображаемого брата многие свои качества, которыми я гордился.   
ТТ: Ты говоришь о старшем брате или близнеце? Просто интересуюсь.   
ЗТ: Я не буду на это отвечать.   
ТТ: Почему?   
ЗТ: Не знаю, что тебе даст мой ответ.   
ТТ: Если честно, я тоже. Но я подумала, что тебе было бы не по себе, если бы я спросила, а потом притворилась, что меня удивил твой ответ.   
ЗТ: Да, потому что если чего-то нам не хватает, так это неловкости.   
ТТ: Хорошо, теперь у тебя есть брат.   
ТТ: Так почему же тебе хочется его трахнуть?   
ЗТ: Я не знаю!   
ТТ: Расскажи мне о своём сексуальном опыте.   
ЗТ: А я уж думал, что это будет относительно нормальный разговор.   
ТТ: Говори уже.   
ЗТ: Лишился невинности, когда мне было шестнадцать.   
ТТ: Ах да, я помню. Он был французом.   
ЗТ: Нет, только его семья. Он никогда не говорил со мной на французском.   
ТТ: Вы долго были вместе.   
ЗТ: Шесть месяцев. Примерно.   
ЗТ: Хотя я переспал с ним в первые две недели.   
ТТ: Так по-современному.   
ТТ: Ты уверен, что он не говорил на французском?   
ЗТ: Тогда я бы не ждал вторую неделю.   
ТТ: Хорошо, что дальше?   
ЗТ: Он меня бросил. Я пережил это.   
ЗТ: Занимался только сексом, никаких отношений. Сменил много партнёров.   
ЗТ: Одумался и перестал.   
ЗТ: Понял, что желание быть парнем являлось симптомом того, что я и был парнем.   
ЗТ: Осел, если так можно сказать.   
ЗТ: Два года назад повстречался с парнем около года.   
ТТ: И когда вы переспали?   
ЗТ: На втором свидании.   
ЗТ: Подожди, я встретился с ним в клубе, и мы провели вместе ночь. Это считается за свидание?   
ТТ: Я бы сказала, что свиданием можно назвать только вашу следующую встречу, так как она была запланирована.   
ЗТ: Оу.   
ЗТ: Тогда на первом.   
ТТ: Интересно.   
ЗТ: Ты хочешь, чтобы мне стало не по себе?   
ТТ: Нет, мне правда интересно.   
ТТ: Что ты привносишь в отношения?   
ЗТ: Блядь, ну нет.   
ТТ: Твоя неспособность принять комплимент или назвать свои положительные черты в разы менее занимательна.   
ЗТ: Хорошо.   
ЗТ: Знаешь, то, что ты ведёшь себя как самодовольная сука, никак не помогает мне чувствовать себя менее неловко, говоря всё это.   
ТТ: Я знаю.   
ЗТ: Раз уж этот разговор не может стать ещё более непотребным—   
ЗТ: Я отлично делаю минет.   
ТТ: Я не удивлена, у тебя на подобном фиксация.   
ЗТ: Прошу прощения?   
ТТ: Посмотри на свой стол и найди мне хоть один карандаш или ручку, который ты ещё не жевал.   
ЗТ: И к чему ты клонишь?   
ТТ: Что ещё ты можешь привнести?   
ЗТ: Помощь с компьютерами.   
ТТ: Скучно.   
ЗТ: Я не знаю, Роуз. А ты как считаешь?   
ТТ: Ты красивый. Ты полон новых идей. Ты ужасно умный, но никогда не используешь свой интеллект как оружие. Ты достаточно терпелив, чтобы объяснить людям вещи, которые, как им казалось, они никогда не поймут. Ты завариваешь прекрасный чай. Мне всегда с тобой весело, и я думаю, твой воображаемый партнёр со мной бы согласился.   
ТТ: Бля, Роуз, а я думал, что это у меня проблемы с инцестом.   
ТТ: Нет, всё намного скучнее.   
ТТ: Я уже во всём разобралась.   
ЗТ: Прошу, просвети меня.   
ТТ: Ты хочешь отношений, но твоя самооценка завязана на твоей сексуальности.   
ТТ: Это чудо, что наши разговоры ни разу не привели нас в постель.   
ЗТ: Мы родственники.   
ТТ: Ах, так ты думал об этом.   
ЗТ: Роуз.   
ТТ: И как часто?   
ЗТ: Роуз, ты заходишь слишком далеко.   
ТТ: Конечно же, мы говорим только гипотетически.   
ТТ: Как часто ты думал о том, что должен как-то отплатить мне за мою компанию?   
ТТ: И как часто ты предполагал, что единственная плата, которую ты можешь предложить - это секс.   
ЗТ: Отъебись, я не обязан выслушивать это.   
ТТ: Так заблокируй меня.   
ТТ: ...   
ТТ: Прости.   
ЗТ: Нет.   
ТТ: Правда.   
ТТ: Я пыталась помочь, но делала это самым жёстким способом из возможных.   
ЗТ: Это не новость.   
ТТ: То, что я извиняюсь - да.   
ЗТ: И что мне делать?   
ТТ: Знаешь, в консультации людей в кризисной ситуации на Реддите, мне больше всего нравится то, что я никогда не должна отвечать на этот вопрос.   
ТТ: Я могу просто назвать им мой непрофессиональный диагноз и оставить их разбираться с их упадком самостоятельно.   
ЗТ: Хочешь посмотреть на арт с целующимися Тором и Локи?   
ТТ: И как ты себя чувствуешь?   
ЗТ: Очень запутанно, вот как.   
ТТ: У тебя нет опыта отношений с братом или сестрой.   
ТТ: Чёрт, у тебя даже нет опыта нормальных семейных отношений.   
ЗТ: Давай, разбавь разговор ещё одной отсылкой к тому, что ты приёмная, я хочу посмотреть, когда станет очевидным, что у тебя из-за этого теперь проблемы. Думаю, четырёх штук будет достаточно.   
ТТ: Поэтому ты романтизируешь их.   
ТТ: Точнее, в твоём случае, сексуализируешь.   
ТТ: Это неудивительно.   
ЗТ: Так всегда со мной.   
ЗТ: Спасибо тебе, общество, что научило меня, что самый лучший способ заставить мужчину остаться с тобой - отсосать ему.   
ТТ: Удивительно, но я могу в это поверить.   
ТТ: Мне тяжело представить отца, который бы отказался от такой помощи.   
ЗТ: Бро такого со мной не делал.   
ТТ: Прошу прощения, неужели я предположила, что кто-то с авторитетом мог повлиять на твоё развитие?   
ЗТ: Он хороший Бро.   
ТТ: То, что ты любишь его, и что его модель воспитания оставила на тебе отпечаток, не являются взаимоисключающими факторами.   
ЗТ: Хочешь потом поговорить о твоей матери?   
ТТ: Ну наконец, а я думала, что тебе понадобится ещё подсказка.   
ТТ: У меня уже кончались идеи.   
ЗТ: Серьёзно, что происходит?   
ТТ: Ничего такого.   
ТТ: Очень одинокая женщина подумала, что дети помогут решить все её проблемы, и не смогла справиться с сожалением, когда оказалось, что это не так.   
ТТ: Это не новая для меня информация, и мне не нужно о ней поговорить.   
ЗТ: Обычно ты редко упоминаешь, что мы приёмные.   
ТТ: Знаешь, что сейчас происходит с Дэвидом Младшим?   
ЗТ: У меня есть брат.   
ТТ: А я знаю.   
ЗТ: Что?   
ТТ: Мать думает, что этот ребенок понравится ей больше.   
ТТ: Лично я считаю, что лучше бы ты к нам переехал.   
ЗТ: Нет, мы договаривались, что в таком случае переезжать будешь ты.   
ТТ: Мы же никогда не обсуждали смерть Дяди Дэвида, да?   
ЗТ: Этого не может быть.   
ТТ: У него нет другой семьи, Дирк.   
ТТ: И он должен испытывать шок из-за того, что он внезапно оказался в центре внимания.   
ТТ: Может переезд пойдёт ему на пользу.   
ТТ: В конце концов, у нас достаточно спален для всех.   
ЗТ: Боже мой, пишешь ты, но в твоих сообщениях будто слышится Тётя Роксана.   
ТТ: Тебе стоит навестить меня.   
ЗТ: Когда?   
ТТ: А когда ближайший самолёт?   
ЗТ: Ты серьёзно?   
ТТ: Я чувствую, будто... вокруг меня слишком много людей.   
ЗТ: Буду завтра утром.   
ТТ: Спасибо.   
ЗТ: Можешь сказать об этом матери?   
ТТ: Зачем? У нас достаточно спален для всех.  
знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] перестал доставать тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  
  
знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] начал доставать тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]   
ЗТ: Тебе тоже так будет легче, только не надо потом надо мной издеваться.   
ТТ: Интересно. Ты так уверен, что я собираюсь это сделать.   
ЗТ: Плюс, это уменьшает шанс того, что кто-то зайдёт в комнату и застанет разговор на фразе, которая может быть ужасно не понята.   
ТТ: Тут ты прав.   
ТТ: И о чём мы собираемся говорить, что наша Мать точно не захочет услышать.   
ТТ: Дирк, ну правда, ты сам начал этот разговор.   
ЗТ: Помнишь, о чём мы говорили на прошлой недел?   
ТТ: К моему счастью и удобству, этот разговор записан прямо наверху.   
ЗТ: Тебе стоило удалить его.   
ТТ: Почему? Я не сказала ничего провокационного.   
ЗТ: Смотри, мы оба понимаем, что я не знаю, как с ним подружиться.   
ТТ: Нам стоит пригласить его в групповой чат и обсудить это.   
ЗТ: Это катастрофически ужасная идея.   
ТТ: Я знаю.  
тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] пригласила  виниловыйДемиург [ВД] в чат!   
ЗТ: Дейв, пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе не видно историю переписки.   
ВД: эм нет   
ВД: привет кстати   
ВД: вы же знаете что мы все сейчас в одном доме да   
ТТ: Знаем.   
ТТ: Переписки могут раскрыть намного больше приватной информации, так как их участники не испытывают дискомфорта из-за необходимости смотреть друг другу в глаза или как-либо ещё проявляют свою социальную неловкостью.   
ЗТ: Я не социально неловкий.   
ТТ: Нет, неловкий, но я не говорила именно о тебе.   
ВД: что ты хочешь узнать что ты не могла бы спросить у меня вживую   
ВД: без обид роуз но пока что ты не стеснялась так делать   
ЗТ: Она не обиделась.   
ЗТ: Для неё это даже может быть комплиментом.   
ТТ: Ну, итак.   
ТТ: Сразу же приступим к обсуждению?   
ЗТ: Лучше не надо.   
ТТ: Если ты правда так считаешь, можешь попросить меня сменить тему в любой момент.   
ТТ: Как мило с твоей стороны.   
ТТ: Как насчёт поговорить о погоде, пока ты собираешься с силами?   
ВД: боже мой   
ЗТ: Говори уже, что ты хотела сказать, и не притворяйся, что я могу остановить тебя.   
ТТ: у Дирка проблемы с желанием переспать с тобой, Дейв.   
ВД: какого хуя   
ЗТ: Какого хуя?   
ТТ: Пожалуйста, не провоцируйте меня, если не хотите, чтобы я углубилась в детали.   
ЗТ: Ты правда хочешь сделать всё обо мне?   
ТТ: Ты прав. Дейв, у меня тоже были подобные желания.   
ВД: вы серьёзно сейчас предлагаете мне тройничок   
ТТ: Нет.   
ВД: ладно хорошо   
ВД: стоп нет я всё ещё ничего не понимаю   
ВД: почему вы говорите мне об этом если вы не собираетесь ничего делать   
ВД: вы думаете мне тоже этого хочется?   
ТТ: Ну, если верить статистике...   
ЗТ: Тише, Роуз, никакого подобного говна, он недостаточно хорошо тебя знает.   
ЗТ: Смотри, оказывается, я не знаю, как показать кому-то, что они мне нравятся, не сводя это к сексу.   
ВД: я тебе нравлюсь?   
ТТ: Ты не можешь быть настолько дремучим.   
ЗТ: Меня он тоже недостаточно хорошо знает.   
ТТ: Да, Дейв, ты очень нравишься нам обоим.   
ВД: но вы мне всё ещё ничего не предлагаете   
ТТ: Именно.   
ВД: я всё равно тут с ума схожу   
ТТ: Ну, мы могли бы не говорить об этом, но какое в этом веселье?   
ЗТ: То есть сейчас тебе весело?   
ТТ: У меня и Дирка проблемы с нашей самооценкой, потому что мы считаем, что самым лучшим нашим качеством является наша сексуальность.   
ТТ: И мы чувствуем дискомфорт от знания, что секс правда не является вариантом решения наших проблем.   
ЗТ: Оу, круто, так ты признаёшь, что у тебя тоже проблемы с этим.   
ТТ: Я никогда этого и не отрицала.   
ТТ: Что ж, давайте поговорим об инцесте.   
ЗТ: Тебе когда-либо говорили, что ты могла бы быть помягче с людьми?   
ТТ: Да.   
ЗТ: И?   
ТТ: Ээ.   
ЗТ: Понял.   
ТТ: Я думала о том, почему я и Дирк находим его концепт таким привлекательным.   
ТТ: Я считаю, что мы предполагаем, что семейных отношений недостаточно, чтобы ты любил нас.   
ТТ: Но я также считаю, что развеять этот миф было бы... хорошей идеей.   
ВД: вы хотите чтобы мы были просто семьей?   
ТТ: Если коротко, то да.   
ВД: а вы не думаете что это лгбт штука   
ВД: типа не только но квир идентичности и кинки часто идут вместе   
ТТ: Да.   
ЗТ: Да.   
ВД: окей круто рад что мы об этом не спорим   
ВД: кстати я ещё не говорил об этом с мамой так что можете пожалуйста ничего не говорить   
ТТ: Дейв, твоя пока что неназванная сексуальная ориентация — не самая приватная часть этого разговора.   
ЗТ: Конечно мы ничего не скажем.   
ВД: круто   
ТТ: У тебя есть какой-то лейбл?   
ЗТ: Он тебе не консервы.   
ТТ: Ты скоро меня доведёшь.   
ЗТ: Твоё настаивание на том, что ты понимаешь о себе абсолютно всё, что возможно, намного хуже моей нерешительности.   
ВД: я би   
ЗТ: Тебе не стоило ей поддаваться.   
ВД: похуй суть не в этом   
ВД: а в том что когда я рос я просто думал что все нравились всем независимо от пола но люди выбирали что им больше нравится   
ВД: типа в фильмах постоянно идёт какаято пиздец гейская сцена ты думаешь что вот он броманс а потом чуваку пихают какуюто девушку и ты такой а круто так надо просто следовать правилам   
ВД: но вот с штуками вроде бдсм типа   
ВД: слава богу что там есть правила   
ЗТ: Да, согласен.   
ТТ: Но для меня это ничего не объясняет. Правила для низших существ.   
ЗТ: Ты так никого не обманешь.   
ВД: наверное я говорю что может вы хотите трахнуть меня потому что хотите чтобы в наших отношениях появились какието правила   
ВД: а еще я горяч давайте об этом не забывать   
ТТ: Такая модель отношений также совмещает в себе идеал интимности с семьёй и любовником.   
ТТ: И давайте не забывать о страхе быть брошенным у многих квир людей.   
ТТ: Может если мы совместим все эти вещи, крепкость любви будет обеспечена.   
ЗТ: Хорошо, но что насчёт гетеро, которые фетишизируют близнецов и так далее?   
ЗТ: Мы сейчас говорим, что наши отношения с секском каким-либо образом чище, продуманyее и просто лучше, чем у цисгетеро?   
ТТ: Да.   
ВД: нет чел это тупо   
ВД: а то есть говорим   
ТТ: Прошу. Так как мы вынуждены внимательнее рассматривать наши отношения с любовью и сексом, чем цисгетеро люди, мы взаимодействуем с этими вещами на ином уровне.   
ВД: не послушай я понимаю что ты говоришь но я не знаю права ты или нет   
ВД: типа хорошо они могут не так много думать об этом но я думаю что их идентичность для них тоже очень важна   
ВД: у меня был друг который оделся в драг на хеллоуин и он чувствовал себя так неудобно пока не выпил ненормальное количество водки и ему было круто с тем как все его видели а потом он просто аааааааа   
ВД: типа да у меня были более осознанные мысли о моей мужественности чем у того чувака потому что я говорил с транс людьми и всё такое   
ВД: и типа я думал об этом потому что я не всегда следовал гетеросексуальным импульсам   
ВД: как мне знать что я чувак если у меня нет обычного набора   
ТТ: Только гетеросексуальность не делает из тебя мужчину.   
ВД: да но у тебя появляются к себе вопросы   
ВД: по крайней мере так было со мной   
ВД: что насчёт тебя?   
ТТ: Ну, да.   
ТТ: Но у лесбиянок всегда были сложные отношения с гендером.   
ВД: я думал ты тоже хотела меня трахнуть   
ТТ: Я тоже бисексуалка. Но я поняла это не сразу.   
ТТ: Я тебя понимаю.   
ТТ: То, что я не могла определить женственность как “не-мужественность”, как часто случается в нашем обществе, потому что моя ориентация освобождает меня от необходимости как-либо связывать себя с мужчинами, касается не только лесбийства.   
ТТ: Всё так ново, но в то же время знакомо.   
ЗТ: Так что мы из этого вынесли?   
ВД: это всё охуеть как сложно   
ТТ: Должна ли каждая беседа сводиться к придумыванию плана действий?   
ЗТ: Поверить не могу, что ты только что сказала мне это в лицо.   
ТТ: Я всё продолжаю тебя удивлять, да?   
ВД: так ну   
ВД: не хочу быть тем парнем но эммммммм   
ВД: вы двое трахаетесь или как   
ТТ: Нет.   
ЗТ: Нет?   
ВД: окей круто   
ВД: сорян   
ВД: просто вы начинаете весь этот разговор и флиртуете вы же флиртовали да или роуз так со всеми себя ведёт я правда не знаю   
ТТ: Пожалуйста, Дейв. Я бисексуалка именно потому, что не могу остановиться на только одном варианте.   
ВД: эй как насчет менее неловкого вопроса   
ВД: или более я уже не знаю   
ВД: дирк о чём была та речь про консервы   
ВД: а ещё ты ничего личного мне о себе не рассказал   
ЗТ: Всё сложно.   
ТТ: Помнишь, когда тебе было пятнадцать, и ты на год обновил графу отношений в фейсбуке? Нет ничего сложного в том, что у тебя буквально нет отношений, это называется быть свободным.   
ЗТ: Помнишь, когда ты влюбилась в ту баристку, и когда тебе наконец хватило смелости заговорить с ней, ты поскользнулась и схватилась за ее сиську, чтобы не упасть? Сиськи — хуёвая опора, это просто мягкие, круглые органы.   
ВД: сиськи это органы?   
ТТ: Дирк гей.   
ЗТ: Ты сама знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.   
ЗТ: Даже если бы у меня не была такая длинная история со словом “гей”, это ничего бы для тебя не значило, потому что во всех сапфических словах есть чувство гордости, но знаешь что? Может быть мне не нравится называть себя синонимом слова “педик”.   
ЗТ: Серьёзно, Роуз, даже если я считаю, что исключать женщин из вашей сексуальной жизни только является признаком мужественности, моё мнение мало кто разделяет.   
ЗТ: А ещё, как мы уже вынесли из этого разговора, гендер и ориентация - пиздец сложные вещи!   
ЗТ: Для парня, которому нравятся парни, есть множество категорий, которые определяют как именно они ему нравятся.   
ЗТ: У меня есть тип? Да. Значит я буду встречаться/трахаться только с этим типом? Я не знаю!   
ЗТ: Я даже не могу сказать, что никогда не встречу правильную девушку, и наконец влюблюсь в неё.   
ЗТ: Просто посмотри, с кем я знаком в реальной жизни, Бро будет хорошим примером.   
ЗТ: По-твоему у меня была возможность понять, нравятся мне женщины или нет? Нет. Не было.   
ЗТ: Может мне не нравятся женщины в медиа из-за того, как к ним относятся, и моих собственных проблем с женственностью.   
ЗТ: Может мне бы очень понравилось встречаться с другим транс парнем, или небинарным человеком. Я не знаю. Потому что я всегда один.   
ЗТ: И с какой стати это должно иметь какое-то значение, потому что если я говорю, что не хочу, чтобы меня звали геем, может тебе, блядь, не стоит звать меня геем.   
ЗТ: Я не становлюсь менее или более “валидным”, если мою идентичность можно уместить в одно слово.   
ТТ: Если я правильно помню, то где-то здесь его речь и заканчивается.   
ЗТ: Иди на хуй.   
ТТ: Прошу прощения, но ты сознательно выбираешь спорить с людьми, а не добровольно ответить на их вопросы.   
ЗТ: Может, ты — причина, по которой мне не нравятся женщины.   
ТТ: Прости.   
ЗТ: Хорошо.   
ЗТ: Прости, Дейв, даже не знаю, что случилось с моим самообладанием.   
ЗТ: Я посмотрел даже под диванным матрасом, но вот блядь, кажется, я правда его потерял.   
ВД: не чел расслабься   
ВД: я понимаю   
ВД: опять же я цис поэтому если хотите всегда можете попросить мне заткнуться   
ВД: я рад за чуваков которые могут спокойно называть себя геями   
ВД: но боже это слово даже больше с таким не ассоциируешься?   
ВД: и я бы никогда не подумал так о комто кроме меня   
ВД: всё же так сложно да   
ВД: вы всё ещё там   
ВД: неподходящий разговор чтобы кудато съебать   
ВД: эээй   
ВД: боже мой мы в одном доме мне что пойти посмотреть вы там уснули или что но тут такие стрёмные коридоры   
ВД: не заставляйте меня проходить рядом с той картиной с волшебником которая светится в темноте если не хотите чтобы у меня отказал мочевой пузырь или сердце   
ЗТ: Прости, Роуз пришла, чтобы лично извиниться.   
ЗТ: Мы планировали посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, хочешь с нами?   
ВД: да   
ВД: да бля   
ЗТ: И пока мне не пришлось притворяться, что я никогда не был открыт с тобой или кем-либо ещё, потому что такой уж я человек,   
ЗТ: Я бы хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, как ты это принял.   
ЗТ: Я хотел просто притвориться, что ничего этого не существует и надеяться, что оно само пройдет. И всё ещё хочу.   
ЗТ: Но наверное   
ЗТ: Если я снова начну думать о непостоянстве моих отношений и моём желании контролировать их, я могу просто пойти и поговорить с тобой об этом.   
ВД: да челл   
ВД: и если ты приедешь в техас я могу познакомить тебя с моими друзьями и они расскажут тебе как у меня на стене висел постер с собственным отцом потому что мне нравились его фильмы   
ВД: ну знаешь в теории   
ВД: чувак уже полночь скажи чтобы роуз перестала смеяться мне её аж отсюда слышно   
ЗТ: Я пытаюсь.   
ЗТ: Встретимся в моей спальне, пока мне не пришлось как-то грязно шутить об этом.


End file.
